A shoe includes a shoe upper configured by a sole cover that covers a sole of a wearer, and an instep cover that covers a portion on an instep side of the wearer. With outdoor shoes, an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like is attached to the sole cover of the shoe upper. In recent years, of the instep cover and the sole cover configuring the shoe upper, the instep cover is configured with one knitted fabric in an attempt to produce the shoe with high productivity. For example, in Patent Document 1, the instep cover in a planar developed state is produced with one knitted fabric, which is then joined to the outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like along with the sole cover to complete the shoe.
The shoe upper described above is knitted with a knitting yarn including a thermally fused yarn and a non-thermally fused yarn, and is shaped by performing thermal process after the knitting. As a result, the stitches configuring the shoe upper, that is, the shoe upper is less likely to lose shape. A few areas that particularly require strength exist in such shoe upper. For example, in Patent Document 1, a stretch preventing section in which an inlay knitting yarn is interweaved in a portion from a vicinity of an eyelet, through which a shoelace is passed, to a side surface of the instep cover is formed to reinforce the relevant portion.